


Careless Whisper

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bants, Dan is extra af, Fluff, M/M, Nerds in Love, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Some people would say Dan was a hopeless romantic, he didn't agree at all. He was not the kind of guy to be constantly talking about his love for Phil. So what if he occasionally liked to set the mood for dinner with a few candles, music and a nice wine? He was just a classy person who enjoyed nice things and pampering his partner.





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberly_a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/gifts).



> This was Written for the Summer Sounds hosted by the @phandomficfests and it’s a gift for my dear friend @adorkablephil who is feeling poorly.

Some people would say Dan was a hopeless romantic, he didn't agree at all. He was not the kind of guy to be constantly talking about his love for Phil. So what if he occasionally liked to set the mood for dinner with a few candles, music and a nice wine? He was just a classy person who enjoyed nice things and pampering his partner.

 

Everything was ready to share a special moment with Phil before going to the US leg of their Tour, if it ended in lovemaking, well, that would be totally inconsequential to him; that was not was he was looking for, no sir.

 

Their dining table was adorned with a vase containing a Jazmin bouquet and vanilla scented candles. The Rosé was chilling, ready to go at any time and the pasta was platter was set.

 

He checked his hair in the mirror, fluffed it a bit and smiling broadly, went to the bedroom to pick up his 'date'.

 

The door was wide open but he still knocked to make his presence known, "Dinner's ready, love" he said while his eyes raked through Phil's mostly naked body.

 

"Oh, sorry, I got a bit distracted playing Crossy Road," Phil smiled. "You look nice," he bit his lip.

Dan smiled at the praise "Thank you. So, are you coming?"

 

"I should hope so," he laughed, his tongue peeking out. "I'll get changed and meet you there, give me 5".

 

Dan laughed at his boyfriend's antics and returned to the dining room to put the playlist he had prepared for the occasion and went about serving.

 

Phil appeared shortly after and leaned against the wall observing Dan as he fixed the final details for their dinner date.

 

He felt lucky to be able to share his life with the man he loved and never have to wonder if he was loved in return; Dan always made sure Phil knew just how much he loved him. It was in moments like this when he let his mind wander and think of the future, after the tour, after their plans were completed.

 

He could see it so clearly, Dan setting the table just as he was doing now but instead of whine and flowers, there were plastic cups and cutlery in pastel colours. He was gently pushing the dog with his foot so he wouldn't lick their children's little fingers while Dan served the meal.

 

Phil was pulled from his daydream by a soft kiss, "Where were you?"

 

"Here, just thinking," he whispered.

 

"Come" Dan linked their hands and led him to the table.

 

The meal itself went by without a hitch, everything looked perfect, dinner was nice and the mood was just romantic enough. Dan felt accomplished.  

 

Phil, in the other hand, was feeling worse as time went by. The combination of smells with the summer heat was giving him a horrible headache and the wine didn't help matters. He knew Dan loved to go the extra mile and he didn't want to hurt his feelings so he decided to be sneaky about it.

 

"This was amazing, babe. Thank you so much for all the effort you make to give us special moments like this. How about we put out the candles, get the dishes and go watch a movie in bed?" he smirked, his tone clearly indicating they were not, in fact, going to watch a movie.

 

"Can we dance a bit first? just one song," Dan pouted.

 

"Ok, sure," Phil said, putting his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders and leading him away from the table.

 

They danced to 'Make Me Feel' Janelle Monáe, looking into each other's eyes and sharing kisses that soon enough got heated, but before they could move to the bedroom, the song ended and on came 'Careless Whisper'; Phil burst out laughing.

 

"What?" Dan smiled confusedly.

 

"I can't hear this song with a straight face anymore, not after that 'Choke Me Daddy' edit that you included in your memes video" he giggled.

 

"That's bullying," Dan pouted and lowered his head to Phil's shoulder. "But would you?" he whispered.

 

"Would I what?" Phil said still caressing the back of Dan's neck.

 

"Choke me...daddy?" he said looking hopefully into his boyfriend's eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Succubusphan.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr link: https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/175449457421/careless-whisper


End file.
